Green eyes
by Zel-Ol
Summary: [AU] Astrid es una chica que perdió la audición e Hipo la ayudó a salir adelante, el ahora se encuentra deprimido, ya que no le cae bien a los padres de la chica y ella decide animarlo, tocando para él la canción que tanto le gusta…


**Como sabrán los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores, este capítulo no fue hecho con fines de lucro, sino para el entretenimiento de los fans.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo**_**_Berk"_**

**Capítulo único**

**POV Astrid-**

Me levante, y como todas las mañanas, tenía sin volumen mi aparato de audición, solo era como escuchar breves murmullos incomprensibles, aquí íbamos de nuevo. Mis padres desde un año atrás intentaban convencerme de que dejara a Hipo, mi novio, no se cansaban de resaltar lo que les molestaba de él, aunque fueran un montón de motivos sin sentido.

Él había perdido parte de la pierna izquierda en un accidente en motocicleta tres años atrás, mis padres siempre repetían el hecho de que eso solo era signo de irresponsabilidad y que algún día, así fuera ir en un carro con él, acabaría muerta o lisiada, solo rodé los ojos, no necesitaba escucharlos para saber que de nuevo decían lo de siempre.

Ya tenía diecinueve años, ¿Acaso no podían dejarme hacer mi vida en paz?, era cierto que aún vivía en la casa de ellos, pero yo trabajaba y pagaba mi escuela, incluso aportaba dinero a la casa, ¿Qué les había hecho él?, ¡Incluso él fue quien me recomendó con su tío para que al fin pudiera tocar en un restaurante reconocido de la ciudad!

Teníamos dos años siendo novios, aunque nos conocíamos desde los quince años, formamos una linda amistad, nos terminamos enamorando y no podía pedir algo mejor. Mis padres al ver mi apatía dejaron de mover los labios, terminé mi desayuno y antes de salir prendí mi aparato para empezar a escuchar esa canción que tanto me gustaba.

Green eyes, de Coldplay, había adquirido un lugar especial entre tantas canciones que decía que me gustaban, porque esa en definitiva hablaba del chico que tanto amaba, me subí a la bicicleta, si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela de música.

Hipo estudiaba ingeniería en mecatrónica, por lo que iba en una universidad de paga casi al otro lado de la ciudad, mientras que yo solo necesitaba recorrer diez minutos en bicicleta para llegar a mi escuela.

El día paso sin mayores problemas, me encontraba afuera de la escuela esperando a que el llegara, salía antes que yo y solíamos ir juntos a casa, vivíamos cerca por lo que nuestra rutina era regresar juntos, ir a comer y después cada quien a su respectivo trabajo, eso a excepción de los domingos.

Lo vi bajar del autobús y me acerque pedaleando solo un poco en la bicicleta.

— Hola babe. — me bajé para darle un beso corto en los labios.

— Hola Astrid… me encontré con tus padres a la salida de mi escuela.

Eso explicaba su retraso, le indique que me siguiera contando en el camino, ya me imaginaba lo que le habrían dicho. No entendía el porqué mis padres irían a verlo, se supone que lo detestaban, ellos hubiesen preferido que tuviese de novio a su enfadoso primo, al cual ni en sueños lo vería como una opción.

— Ya no sé qué hacer, ahora fueron a pedirme que no pasara por ti, que tu no necesitabas que alguien tan débil como yo te acompañara a casa.

Parecía enojado, pero esa expresión cambió rápidamente a una de gran preocupación, como siempre que se encontraba con mis padres, ya se estaban pasando de la raya.

— De verdad lo siento, no sabía que harían eso.

— Tal vez tengan razón en no querer que alguien como yo salga con su hija, yo a veces me pregunto cómo fue que aceptaste ser mi novia.

Lo miré atentamente por un segundo, deje mi bicicleta a un lado y le pedí que nos sentáramos en la acera de la calle, el estaba con la mirada perdida, le tome de la barbilla para que me volteara a ver.

— Les diré que si acaso vuelven a molestarte, tendrán que olvidarse que tienen una hija y me iré a vivir con mis tíos, después de todo yo pago mi escuela y mis gastos, no tienen ningún derecho de decidir por mí.

— No deberías poner en riesgo tu relación con tus padres tan solo por mí.

— ¿Hablas en serio?, Hipo, ellos siempre me han sobreprotegido, soy tan solo la pobre chica que no puede escuchar nada si no lleva un aparato en el oído, y yo seguiría siendo su muñeca sin ningún sueño o ganas de vivir de no haberte conocido.

El parecía impresionado, yo no era de decir cosas de ese estilo, era más de acciones, nunca fui buena con las palabras, incluso yo misma me sorprendí, pero era tan solo la verdad, lo besé intensamente, sentir sus suaves labios siempre era reconfortante.

Lo que restó del camino decidí ya no hablar del tema, llegamos hasta mi casa y el planeaba irse a su casa, pero lo detuve, quería tocar algo para él, siempre le animaba oírme tocar y que mejor que esa hermosa canción que me recordaba a él y que parecía que había sido compuesta para ambos.

Me senté en el banco del piano de pared y el junto a mí, estaba un tanto sonrojado, adoraba su actitud tan sincera, comencé a tocar la melodía y a cantarla, lo miraba fijamente mientras lo hacía, ya me sabía de memoria la canción.

Cuando terminé pude ver que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, me abrazó con fuerza y después me besó.

— ¿Sabes qué? , no me importa lo que digan tus padres, yo te amo y lucharé por ti, les demostraré que te merezco.

— Ya lo has hecho, solo que ellos no quieren darse cuenta Hipo… tu me recordaste que no por tener esta cosa en la oreja significaba que tenía que conformarme, sino que debía seguir soñando, contigo me siento como una chica normal y no una que le tienen lástima.

— Gracias por tocar esa canción, es hermosa.

— Te amo Hipo y lo que digan mis padres no lo cambiará.

El sonrió de la forma que tanto me gustaba, sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan especial, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo cerré los ojos, mientras me aferraba a su espalda y me embriagaba de su aroma, de verdad que le debía demasiado, y la única forma que tenía para agradecérselo era amándolo con toda mi alma.

**OOoOooOoOo**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!, en una noche sin sueño me inspiré para escribirlo por fin, espero saber sus comentarios y me digan que les pareció.**

**Por el momento quedará como one-shot solamente, ya que es parte de un reto; pero quiero saber que les parece para hacer un fic, claro ya será aparte, tendrá esta misma trama pero la iré desarrollando desde que se conocen, se hacen amigos, luego novios y como Hipo se ganaría la aprobación de los padres de Astrid, si les parece dejen un comentario :), no sería muy largo, creo que eso dependerá de que tanto me inspire para la trama. Dejen su opinión para animarme a escribir la historia :3**

**Me encanta esta pareja y a mi parecer la canción queda perfecta para ellos, ¡Gracias por leer! Si te gusto agrega esta historia a tus favoritos :D**


End file.
